


Second Reaction

by darkkwater



Series: First Kiss [2]
Category: Numb3rs
Genre: Homophobic Language, M/M, Nervousness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-28
Updated: 2016-08-28
Packaged: 2018-08-11 12:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7892335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkkwater/pseuds/darkkwater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don and Ian's first kisses are rudely interrupted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Second Reaction

**Second Reaction-**

Don kissed Ian. 

Ian kissed Don back. 

It was all lips, neither of them had dared tongue yet, but it was warm and perfect. Don's heart was pounding and Ian's breathing was as ragged as his own. Don wondered if he dared touch Ian. Should it be on Ian's knee, his cheek? He flexed his hand, working up his nerve. 

"Excuse me." 

Don jerked back, blushing. It was their waitress. 

"I'm sorry, but… someone complained…" She glanced at a group of men and grimaced. "It sucks but I gotta ask you to leave. They're regulars and my boss'll fire me if…" 

"We'll go," Don snapped. 

"I'm so sorry." 

Don nodded. He and Ian got up from the table. 

As they walked by the men, one called out, "Good riddance, fag." 

Ian froze. 

He slowly turned. 

Darkness seemed to gather around Ian and Don felt a chill. 

Ian took a step towards the speaker. The sound of his step was like a gunshot in the suddenly quiet room. 

Don moved in between them. "Do you know," he said cheerfully, "often the people who are harshest on gays have secret homosexual desires?" 

"Ain't no fag!" 

"I'm FBI. Getting access to your Internet history would be easy. Want to bet I find gay porn?" 

The man went pale and looked at his companions, who shifted uneasily. "Hell, no," but the damage was already done. 

Don smiled. "Enjoy your beer, gentlemen." 

He gripped Ian's arm. Ian didn't move, darkness still in his eyes. Don tugged and they walked out of the bar. 

Outside, they stood awkwardly. Now, with humiliation still humming through their veins, it felt absurd they had ever kissed. Don wanted again the pressure of Ian's lips, the warmth in his chest. 

"Screw those bastards," Ian said softly, then reached for Don. 


End file.
